


Prom Fight on Prom Night

by writingsofME



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fighting Damien ending, Fighting Kink, Fire Powers, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multiple Orgasms, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polly mentions the drugs its not part of the plot, Prom, Prom Fight on Prom Night, Rough Sex, Scratching, This is something I would actually hate in real life but it was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofME/pseuds/writingsofME
Summary: But it doesn't stay a fight for long ;)
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Red | Amira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Prom Fight on Prom Night

After weeks of accidentally making Damien's life even more of a living hell, I saunter up to him, and, with all the cockiness I can muster, remind him, "We have a date tonight."

Fire blazes in his eyes. Literally. "Yeah, fucker, its a date!"

And sure enough a crowd is waiting for you. Polly catches your eye and says, "Can't wait to watch you die, Amira! Its going to be, like, the most exciting thing of my WEEK. Oh em gee, I could make it of the MONTH if I still have some of that triple-cocaine!" before digging through her clutch.

The crowd makes a ring for us. Vera makes a betting ring. Damien steps forward. He's even wearing a tux, the charming devil, which he quickly strips out of from the waist up. He raises his fists like an old-timey boxer. I take out my earrings, crick my neck, and thank god I didn't commit to dressing up for the "date" enough to wear heels. 

Damien has a wild look in his eyes, and gestures me to come at him with a red hand. And I do. Scott really must have really known what he was talking about, because I manage to land a couple solid punches right off the bat against a man who's only passtime is violence. He blocks my next blow, and jabs at my ribs, eyes alight. After a few more blows and a few more dodges from each of us, we break apart.

I wipe the blood from my eyebrow while my eyes follow Damien's hand as he likewise cleans off his busted lip. I get enough time to take the rest of him in, well muscled and dripping with both our sweat, several patches a deeper red where my punches managed to connect. He's cocky as ever, smiling, almost manic. "Not bad, Red."

"Not bad yourself. Red." I taunt back. The nickname fits him better than me anyway.

Its probably wrong to think, but when he swings an arm around my neck, keeping me close so he can bash my stomach, it feels good. Well, the punching doesn't feel amazing, but the arm does. The touch seems to infect me with whatever delirium was making him enjoy this so much. He wasn't even winning. He wasn't losing, we were both still holding our own and not out of stamina, but whatever he was feeling --we were feeling -- it wasn't the thrill of victory. 

I duck out from under his arm to save what's left of my spleen and get my bearings. I dodge a swing from him just in time, then plant my feet and manage a sharp uppercut square into Damien's jaw. 

He stumbles backwards. Then, there's that light in his eyes again, and he charges me. The crowd parts to let us through and he slams me into the school's chain-link fence. I pull my knee up hoping to get an unsportsmanlike hit in, but I don't have enough force to do any damage. Instead, my knee more just bumps into his erection. So that's what we were feeling. 

Knee still between his legs, I use the same foot for leverage as I crush my body into his. And his hands both swing towards my face and I flinch, but they just hold my head near his so he can smash his mouth onto mine. Just like that, we're making out. Full, open-mouthed kisses. Damien keeps grinding his cock against my leg. I taste the blood from his split lip, and _shit_ , that should not be as hot as it is. I eagerly lap it up and I think about what other body fluids we might get to share.

The crowd boos and starts to disperse. Somewhere, Vera's arguing with someone about the terms of the bets our actions have surely thrown into disarray. Whatever, if they don't want to see, they don't have to. I'd like to continue in private anyway. I kick off the fence in earnest to shove him away. 

"So getting your ass kicked does it for you, huh? No wonder you're always picking fights."

"You better shut the fuck up."

"You'll have to make me."

And he does. Whatever quip I might have attempted next dissolves into a moan as he comes back to resume making out. I don't let him push me back this time, though. I meet him just as hard, steering us toward the bathrooms. Not my first choice, but the closest. As we stumble in that direction, he grabs at my head, clearly grasping for hair that can't be grabbed. He growls. 

"Can't handle the flames, tough guy?" I mock.

"You know DAMN WELL that's not--"

"Was it that couldn't do this?" I fist my hand in his hair and pull his head sharply back. Not even giving him a chance to reply, I go for the jugular, kissing my way up and down his neck. He hisses and it sounds like a sigh when I suck hard enough to bruise.

His back finally hits the door to the bathroom and Damien fumbles we the knob before we both stumble through. He picks me up and throws me on the counter. I grab him by the belt and pull him flush to me in response. Our mouths reconnect. I work the buckle loose from his belt, and his skin is as hot as mine as he rips the straps from my shoulders. 

As they slip free, Damien stoops to suck on my tits. He bites -- too hard and not hard enough -- at my nipples. He sucks my sideboob so hard I'm sure there'll be hickies in the morning. I hold him by the horns until he drives me mad. Then I swing my foot behind his leg and bring it down hard at the back of his knee, forcing him to kneel in front of me. He looks at me with murder and desire in his eyes.

"Stop being a fucking tease and make me cum." I pant, a hand already reaching for his horns to make him. He's not moving quick enough.

"Don't have to fucking tell me twice." 

Damien licks from from my knee to my clit. And _fuck_ he exhales on me, and its hot enough it actually feels hot to me and that feels _divine._ Ironic, I suppose, but either way it has me shaking. 

Then he dives in, ravishing me with his tongue. He's rough and insistent and fucking delicious. He laps at my cunt like he's fighting it now. Hell, maybe in his mind he is. But it fucking works. Its so much stimulation, so much warmth. He makes eye contact and grabs at the sides of my ass, still smug, even though his pupils have expanded to nearly fill his eyes. I hook my legs around him, trapping him, grinding even harder against his mouth and trying not to scream at how much it all is.

I fail in that endeavor, or course, when he sucks my clit like its a milkshake straw and I come on his face. Sure hope no one has to piss right now, because I'm nowhere near ready to be done with something this good yet. 

He wipes his chin off in almost the exact same way he wiped away the blood earlier. "Didn't know a fire could even get so wet." There's no small amount of self-satisfaction in his voice.

"You better make damn good use of it, Damien."  
He stands now, and he starts lifting me up with him. Soon, my legs are wrapping around his waist and he's pressing me against the heavily graffittied wall. The slacks of his tuxedo are still hanging loosely around his thighs, and I stretch to push away what fabric I can reach. I want him bare before me. But he rips my hands off. 

"I'll get those. You get yours."

Its a bit awkward, getting the small black gown that had scrunched up around my waist off, but will worth it when there's nothing between us. His hand holds me up by my bare ass, and he scrapes his teeth down my neck. I moan.

"Oh _fuck_ yes." And he growls into my throat, which sends delightful shivers down my spine. 

Damien shifts his hips to drag his cock along my slick folds. Then, still holding me up with a handful of my ass, presses his other forearm to my throat. He leans so his lips brush my ear and says, "You've had your fun. Now guess what I'm going to have." Me. Me. Please have me. 

I guessed right. Its so, so right when he presses into me. 

Then its both hands gripping my thighs and bouncing me hard against him. His hips match, pounding into me. I let out some primal noise and swing my arms around him, my nails pressing into red flesh hard enough to pierce. 

"Fuck. Yesss," he hisses, "that. More of that."

And as long as he keeps giving me more of him, I'm happy to oblige. I rake my nails across his back. The noise he makes eggs me on, and I sink my teeth into his shoulder and my heels into his back. He hammers into me all the while, banging me harshly against the wall. I'd complain about the soreness this was surely going to cause in my hips, if not for the fact that I was pretty sure I was going to be sore everywhere after tonight, and that Damien's cock pounding in me was fairly well overshadowing all other sensations in my body at the moment. Christ, the boy had abs and arms and he used them to fuck _fast._ But I wasn't about to let him off easy. 

"Is that all you got?" I growled before licking his ear.

Damien let out a yell, and and slammed himself into me even harder. Slammed me into the wall even harder. "You're one hot fucking bitch. You could replace the fucking sun, you know." He pants a couple times before continuing, our hips still snapping against each other. "Got the fiery temper to match. Its gonna get you in trouble one day."

"If this is what trouble looks like with you, I'd take it any day."

"What about arson?"

"One of my natural talents," I smirk as best I can while drunk on sex and press scorching fingertips next to his spine. Damien's jackhammering stutters.

"Shit. I'm gonna cum."

"You better take me with you. _Fuck me_."

He slams me down hard enough on him the clap echos in the small room. Over and over and over again. Hard enough I'm not sure how I don't shatter. He fucks me until we both cum, and I can feel him throbbing inside me. 

Damien gets shaky after that, and we both land harder than is comfortable on the floor. I lean back against the wall to catch my breath. 

"Fuck yeah, that was amazing," 

I snort a little breathlessly, "Yeah. I'm gonna have to pick fights with you more often."

He seems happy with the idea, and we both return to recovering on the bathroom floor. The problem is that its fucking cold, which I don't do well with, so I saddle up to Damien and curl around him for heat. 

After a few minutes, he asks, "Do you... want to actually go to prom?"

"Well, it certainly can't top what we already did. . . but someone's gotta spike the punch bowl." I give Damien a mischievous grin. "And I do think it'd fun to help you back out of the tux later."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! Feel free to point out spelling errors or anything.  
> Also please have healthier sex than this in real life lmao.


End file.
